dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Blooming Rose
} |name = The Blooming Rose |icon = Hightown icon.png |image = Blooming_rose.jpg |px = 270px |type = Brothel |location = Hightown |inhabitants = Humans, Elves, Dwarves |characters = See Characters |appearances = Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Hard in Hightown }} The Blooming Rose is a brothel located in Hightown, in the Red Lantern District. According to Madam Lusine, they provide premium service for 2 sovereigns, standard service for 1 sovereign, and for 50 silver, "someone may touch you. Briefly." Involvement Act 1 Act 2 * No quests take place in the Blooming Rose during Act 2, but the brothel is still accessible and has a couple of containers with random loot. Act 3 Services Upon giving the Madam the requested amount of gold, she instructs Hawke to browse through the "companions" in the lounge: * For the cheap service (50 ), a selection between an elven female, elven male, or human male is available. * The standard service (1 ) allows a choice between an elf woman, a human man and a dwarven man. * For the premium service (2 ), there is one elven woman, one elven drag queen , and one human man. Note that Madam Lusine cannot be interacted with while Jethann is present for The First Sacrifice. Each companion delivers a different one-liner about Hawke being a "hardened adventurer" or "carrying quite the sword," after which the screen cuts to a view of Hawke fastening their pants. The party members enter the room and control is returned. After Hawke has made use of their services once, they may be randomly given an additional option. Hawke may get the option of "something surprising," which he says, "Give me something that will blow my mind!" The screen fades out, and when it comes back Hawke and their companions are standing in front of a fully clothed man who finishes his sentence with, "...and he was dead the entire time!" or another sentence similarly detailing the end of a major motion picture. After a pause, Hawke states, "That was definitely not what I was expecting," or, "I'd better not have paid for this." Depending on gender, Hawke may request the "bad girl/boy special," where Hawke asks the Madam for "something special just for girls/boys who have been bad," to which the Madam claims she has just the thing. After the fade out, Hawke and their companions appear in front of a female Chantry priest who speaks of the forgiveness of sins. After the sermon is over, a Hawke may say, "That did not just happen," or "That was definitely not what I was expecting." Hawke may also be given the option to ask for "something exotic," in which case the screen fades out, and they later appear in the corner of a back room with a line of traps in front of them. Hawke says, "Next time, I should be a little more specific." Companions' reactions * When Hawke speaks to Madam Lusine in Act 1, she assumes they do not have the money and will state the payment of their services in a blunt manner. If Merrill's romance has been initiated and she is in the group, Merrill will naively ask what kind of "payment" they were talking about. Merrill will admit that she wasn't paying any attention because she was trying not to touch anything. If Hawke then pays for any of the services of the brothel, they will get . * In Act 1, if Anders is in the group when Hawke speaks to Lusine and his romance has been initiated, he will comment negatively on the possibility of a "treatment," stating that Hawke "cannot be that desperate," and that half of the clients of the brothel are also clients of his clinic. If Hawke then pays for any of the services of the brothel, they will get . * If Fenris is in the group he will comment, "disgusting," before Lusine states the payments of the services. Characters Employees * Madam Lusine * Quintus - Bartender * Porfiria - Waitress * Viveka - Waitress, Act 1 only * Adriano - Male human prostitute, premium service * Cerimon - Male elven prostitute, cheap service * Cora - Female elven prostitute, standard service * Denier - Male dwarven prostitute, standard service * Faith - Female prostitute, mentioned onlyMentioned in banter between Carver Hawke and Isabela. * Idunna - Female human prostitute, only appears for Enemies Among Us * Jethann - Male elven prostitute, only appears for The First Sacrifice * Katriela - Female elven prostitute, premium service * Leonato - Human male prostitute, cheap service * Osric - Human male prostitute, standard service * Sabina - Female elven prostitute, cheap service * Sabina's Brat - Sabina's elf-blooded son * Serendipity - Drag queen elven prostitute, premium service Customers * Carver HawkeBy implication in banter between Carver Hawke and Isabela. * Corff * DonnicAs implied in banter between Aveline Vallen and Isabela. If The Long Road was completed he is there to ask advice; if the quest was not completed he is implied to be patronizing the brothel. * Emeric * Gamlen * Hawke (potentially) * HubertBased on banter between the brothel's prostitutes. * Isabela * Keran * Meeran * Samson * Seneschal BranBased on banter between the brothel's prostitutes.Implied by scene with Anders at his clinic in one version of Visit Anders. * Thrask * Velasco * Wilmod Notable items in a Chest during Act 1 Codex entries , Act 1 Trivia * There are no human female workers available to Hawke in either cheap, standard or premium service. * Corff the Bartender mentions that the joint owner of the brothel, Harlan, wishes to rename the Rose to "Harlan's Harlots." * Sabina's Brat says that he wants to join the Coterie when he grows up. * Dialogue between Sabina and Katriela, overheard when Hawke first enters the brothel in Act 2, reveals that Sabina's brat robbed Katriela and was arrested. * The icon of the blooming rose resembles female genitalia, and the name is also a reference to the genitalia being open in the manner a rose would bloom. Bugs * At one of the "services," if you speak to Sabina, who is standing at the bar, there is the sound of her voice: "so, it shall be me, hm?" but the screen shows an empty wall. After that line nothing happens, but you still stand in the foyer and three of the prostitutes have the markers on their head. If you try to speak to another, Sabina speaks without being chosen. Changing the "service" solves nothing: Now six prostitutes have markers on their head and you can't talk with anyone. * In Act 2, at the table to the right of the stairs that lead to the upper rooms of the establishment, there's a mug that displays the door symbol when highlighted that can be interacted with. However, upon clicking on it, nothing happens and the option disappears. ** Sometimes after clicking on the mug, it can still be "opened" and "closed" like a door. References de:Die Blühende Rose Category:Dragon Age II locations Category:Dragon Age: Hard in Hightown locations Category:Kirkwall locations Category:Brothels